


The Photobooth

by Prongs_Smitch



Series: Destiel one-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongs_Smitch/pseuds/Prongs_Smitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally admits his secret feelings for Cas - which turns out weren't so secret at all. Fluffy Destiel one-shot, minor language I suppose - a high school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photobooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is re-uploaded from my account (Prongs Smitch) on fanfiction.net. Sorry for any mistakes - the file hasn't been edited since I originally wrote it a few years ago. I hope you enjoy this one-shot :)

Dean watched as his alarm clocked _finally_ screeched out its harsh tune, having been awake most of the night. You could almost hear the ' **get your lazy ass outta that bed, boy!** ' ...but maybe that was just the voice of Bobby when he'd given it to him as a 'surprise' – though Dean suspected it was because he'd been late to work every Saturday for the past month due to over sleeping. He was a growing lad that needed sleep, alright? At least, that's what he'd said when complaining to Cas later that day. Bobby was lucky Dean needed the money at all and that he had a gift with engines (Cas had always said you could give Dean an empty shell of a car and have the most beautiful high-tech car retuned to you) otherwise what teen would get out of bed at that ungodly hour of the morning?

Dean Winchester was your typical 'jock':

17 years old, in his senior year at high school, like any teen in Lawrence, Kansas he wasn't sure where he was going after he'd finished, or even whether he'd leave the town at all.

Stayed on the training field long after the session had finished and his teammates had left, working hard to keep his place. Cas blushing furiously if Dean walked to the car a little late and sweaty, probably having removed his shirt since his clothes always seemed to become heaters in any kind of warm weather, was only an added perk. Possibly a minor cause for it too, not that he'd tell anyone that.

Dorky best friend who he may or may not have a small crush on. Scratch that, a major hit-you-in-the-face-and-oh- _wow_ -that's-what-that-is kind of crush.

Minor sexuality crisis after having realised that the feelings he had for Cas weren't exactly of the 'hey dude, you're pretty cool, lets watch Star Wars together' sort of nature but were more of the 'hey dude, you're pretty cool, lets watch Star Wars together and then make out after' sort of nature.

A Father who was as useless as 'The Guide to Impalas: Everything you wanted to know and didn't need to know' had been at telling him how to fix his baby after when he'd picked it up from a garage sale the previous summer.

And a little brother who was already top in his classes – in his first year at high school. He was the smartest kid Dean knew aside from Cas. Sometimes the two talked about things Dean had no chance of understanding (what Dean called their 'nerd time'). People often assumed that Sam has gotten the brains in the family while Dean got the height and charm, which annoyed Dean to no end. Okay, so maybe he wasn't top in all of his classes – but he certainly wasn't at the bottom either. Cas had always said he had more of a practical brain, he saw how machines worked, knew how to fix things and kept trying long after everyone else had given up – that was far more useful than being able to recite a lengthy ballad and analyse it, according to the blue eyed boy. Besides, Sam had gained a few inches on Dean over the past year and it wasn't long before he'd be towering over the older of the brothers, Dean guessed.

So, maybe not your typical jock after all.

The morning of the… 'event' was a hot day with a mercifully cool breeze and a clear blue sky. Dean had hardly slept a wink due to nerves and excitement - today was _the day_. No matter how it ended there was no going back… both a terrifying and exciting thought. By the end of today Cas would know how Dean felt and why he'd been a little strange around him lately. Unbeknown to Dean of course, Cas had figured it out long ago and already had his own ideas of how the day was going to go

* * *

"Really Dean, _you_ want to go to the _mall_ for _school supplies._ Isn't this Saturday your day off?"

"Cas, you should be glad I'm taking an interest in school! Plus, if I lose _another_ of Jo's pens I think she might punch me. Which, speaking from experience here, hurts. A lot _." I've gotten more than my fair share of Jo's punches,_ he thought as he turned the corner. They were only a few streets away from the house.

"And remind me why I have to waste my day with you dithering over which is better – blue or black ink and the 'do I really need another pencil even though I just bought the entire shelves worth and I'll probably lose them all within a week anyway' fiasco that happens _every time_ we go anywhere?"

"Wow dude, harsh." Dean grinned, facing Cas who was in the passenger seat as he did so. "Oh, c'mon Cas, y'know I'm more likely to actually do my homework if I have new pens. What? There's something exciting about new pens."

".. _I'm_ the nerd, sure. What are you up to Dean? 'There's something exciting about new pens', really Dean?" Cas mocked. "Did you not think I would see right through you – having known you since 7th grade?"

Dean gulped. Did he know? Was he about to tell Dean he was disgusting and never speak to him again? "Um…and what do you think I'm…ur…up to…?"

"Clearly you're trying to set me up with Meg Masters again, even though I've told you I'm not attracted to her in any way".

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god._ "Aw, come on Cas, you did make out with her at that Halloween party last year." Which had been an awful night, almost hooking up with Lisa but failing (she passed out on him) and then realising his feelings for Cas weren't all that platonic as he was making out with a girl right, in front of him.

"Which I seem to recall _you_ dragged me to so _you_ could hook up with Lisa Braden, after having spiked my drink and getting me absolutely pissed."

"You've got to admit though, it was pretty funny." Dean chuckled. "Stop looking at me like that!" He said as he received a glare from Cas. "Your face when you remembered the next day!" Said Dean, in full fits of laughter by now.

"Eyes on the road Dean." Cas mumbled sulkily, "and I still fail to see the humorous side."

* * *

As he pulled up at the Novak residence, he beeped his horn, letting Cas know he was outside and waiting. Sure, maybe the 'buying school supplies at the mall' hadn't been the best excuse in the world but it was something that had got the ball rolling. A better place to be then when he'd decided what he was going to do about the whole Cas situation. Or, well, Jo had decided.

* * *

Jo dropped herself into the seat next to the boy she'd known most of her life, since they were old enough to run around in the heat throwing water balloons at each other. Once upon a time, she'd had a little crush on him, when they were younger of course, but after an awkward kiss at the annual Harvelle New Year's party it very quickly disappeared. They'd agreed to never do anything like that again and remain friends. That had been an awkward night for them both.

"Are you two ever going to admit you're totally in love or am I going to have to lock you in a room together?" She nodded to Cas who had just gotten in line to buy the drinks.

Dean chocked on his pie and Jo had to slap him on the back to get him to stop. "Why do you..um..think I'm in love with Cas?"

"Everyone knows Dean, except Cas but as he's pretty oblivious to everything he doesn't count."

"He's not _completely_ oblivious to _everything_ – his parents are just… protective is all."

"Not that this stops you from being in _luuuuuuuurve_ with him." Jo winked at him.

"I am _not_ in love with Cas!"

"Sure you're not lover boy. Oh, don't fret – he's totally head over heels for you too. Can you just stop mooning over each other already and get on with it?"

"…Well, just say I _did_ like Cas in that way – _and I'm not saying I do_ – how do you know he likes me back?"

"If you did like him – which you so do by the way – it's fairly obvious he likes you back. Dean, the weird eye thing you guys have going on is not a normal friend thing, seriously, do you just forget there are other people in the room or…?"

"We do not have a weird eye thing!"

"Who doesn't have a weird eye thing, dare I ask?" Asked a deep gravelly voice from behind Dean. He cringed before turning round.

"Uh, no-one buddy. Jo was just coming over to say hi – she's leaving now." He looked pointedly at Jo.

"Oh, um, yeah, Mum wants me home to help with the …dinner." Jo said as she got up.

"…Isn't your Mum away for the week?" Cas asked in confusion.

"She..um, got home early, right Jo?" Dean replied quickly, averting his eyes from Cas' suspicious gaze.

"Yep-ser-ree." _Wow Jo, what a great moment to say that for the first time,_ Dean thought. _Well done on the whole 'acting natural' front._ "Anyway bye! I'll leave you two to your drinks and um, to talk about _things._ " Jo glared at Dean before striding quickly away.

"Is Jo okay? She was acting a little… weird." Cas titled his head. _Please don't do that, it's really hard to concentrate with you doing your cute confused thing._

"She said she was feeling a little under the weather, so she'll go home and rest I guess."

Cas squinted at him but said no more on the matter, thankfully.

* * *

After that Jo had demanded that Dean tell Cas, it didn't need to be hopelessly romantic, it just needed to be done because it was 'driving everyone nuts' as Jo put it. They'd set a date, Dean's day off, on which Dean would tell him.

"I don't care how, but for god's sake get a move on."

They'd agreed he'd take him to the burger place in the mall and tell him there.

"If you back out Winchester I swear to god I will tell him myself, I have money on this."

"You bet on when we'd get together?"

"Yes, and if you don't do it in the next month I lose 50 bucks."

"Gee, I wonder what it's like to have caring friends."

"You're the one who's got me as a friend so you'll have to tell me about that one."

* * *

He couldn't put it off any longer, they were sat in the burger joint, Cas chewing away happily and a range of pens, pencils and notepads in the bag by Dean's feet (which he'd probably give most of to Sam when he got home – he'd bought far too much and spent a very long time dithering over them as an attempt to stay in the shop as long as possible.) He'd said he'd do it now and dammit, he would!

Dean sat up straight and leaned over the table.

"Listen, Cas, this is going to sound a little crazy an-"

"God these burgers are good, don't you think?"

"I suppose, bu-"

"Do you think they're better than normal? They taste _fantastic_."

"You say that every time we come. Anyway, I was just saying that I-"

"We should get the recipe before we leave. I don't think we'll find a better burger anywhere else."

"Sure, Cas." Dean slumped back in his chair.

Cas remained utterly ignorant as he ate the rest of his cheeseburger. Or at least, that's the impression Dean was under.

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Cas I'm not going in a cramped old photobooth."

"I came to the mall with you, and you know how I hate it, _you owe me_."

"And I repaid you for your kindness by taking you to your favourite place to eat _and_ buying your meal."

"Deeeeeaaan."

"No."

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaan."

"No."

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaan."

"… _fine_." Dean glared at him. "Just this one time."

"Just this one time." Cas agreed, nodding and smiling widely.

"What's so important about a damn photo booth anyway? We have phones you know, if you're so desperate to remember this glorious time when we bought pens, _oh, wow_." Dean muttered sarcastically.

"You'll see!" Cas grabbed Dean's sleeve and dragged him into the cramped space before closing the curtain.

Dean shoved some change into the slot and pressed the button. The screen showed the countdown from five, before the camera flashed. The first picture showed Dean with his arm thrown around Cas' shoulders, smirking while Cas is grinning.

The next countdown started and they shifted into their new poses. However, just before the camera flashed, Cas leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek. The second picture showed Dean looking shocked as Cas held onto his jacket, kissing his cheek with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Dean turned to face Cas, who was still grinning up at him, that douche. Dean grabbed the lapels on the trench coat Cas insisted on wearing everywhere. The flash went off again, not that either of them were paying any attention by now. The third picture was of the two staring at each other, the 'eye-thing' Jo had been referring to, Dean would later guess.

He leaned in and let his eyes flutter closed. _Oh my god, this is actually happening, Jo was right, I'm actually kissing Cas._ _ **Cas .**_ From there, the only thoughts Dean had were ' _ **Cas'**_ if there were any at all. The camera flashed a final time. The fourth picture was of the two boys, both with their eyes closed, kissing.

Dean pulled away, blushing. "Wha-"

"First there was 'no weird eye thing' which I might have let go, if you did have a weird staring contest with anyone else, which you don't."

"We do not-"

"Yes, Dean, we do. Then there was Jo acting very, very weird. I checked, her Mum wasn't home for another four days. I thought for a while that maybe you liked her, but then I remember that weird New Year's Eve party you told me about so it couldn't have been that. Then _'school supplies'._ I'd guessed before all this anyway, or hoped rather, but Dean, really? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Wasn't one of my best was it?" Dean laughed, unable to stop smiling.

"Definitely wasn't." Cas said, who also seemed incapable of wiping the grin that stretched from ear to ear off of his face.

"Worked though."

"You believe whatever you want big guy. Now, get up, we're going." Cas dragged him up as he grabbed their bags and the pictures.

"Where are we going..?" Dean asked, looking blank.

"Do you want to carry this on in a photo booth or…" Cas said gesturing from himself to Dean.

" **Oh** , no. C'mon we're leaving." Dean grabbed Cas' hand and linked their fingers together as he practically ran back to the car.

* * *

Jo squealed when she saw the pictures in Dean's wallet.

"That's so sweet, you have a picture of him in your wallet." She cooed.

The tips of his ears went red. "Well, I didn't want to scar anyone who might find them lying around."

"So now we all just have to witness the live show?" Jo handed back the pictures and laughed. "Dean, you've got it _bad_ , but I ain't complaining, I get fifty bucks." She grinned wickedly. "Soooo, c'mon, tell me, does he have them in his wallet too? And how soon is too soon to start making wedding jokes?"


End file.
